A.S.T.I.A.
The Anti-Superhuman Terrorist Intelligence Agency was an organization created by Humans to "wipe out" the superhuman threat. The organization was created in secret as was so until the detonation of a superhuman near Capitis. Origin A.S.T.I.A. was conceived by Commander Ross and eventually fully realized by both himself and Sergeant Axel, who was named second-in-command. The organization's creation was wholly approved by the P.O.T.U.S. Full Intiation The night A.S.T.I.A. was fully "intiated" was directly after the detonation in Capitis killing Jason Thompson as well as many others. The full intiation caused the entire nation to be under "light" martial law. Although once it was discovered that Korvax and his other two proteges as well as Ben's group remained out of capitivity and at large the nation was put under full matial law. Sacking of Capitis Soon Commander Ross decided to put his intial full plan into play ordered all his forces to lock down all in-out traffic of Capitis. Since the President had long since given up that ability nothing was presumably amiss. Afterwards Commander Ross ordered his best soldiers, which included soldiers Anderson and Samuel Ryan, to accompany Sergeant Axel to the white house tower; where the President resided. An hour later after a brief but extremely violent and bloody fight the entire first family; including the President and most of his secret service present in the building, lie already dead or dying. Immediatly there were riots not only all over the nation but in Capitis as well. But Commander Ross had prepared for it. He ordered entire legions and platoons to solve the uprisings in any way possible. His soliders mowed out hundreds of people in the streets of the nation. Soon the uprisings had stopped with the death toll clocking in at almost six or seven thousand people. This marked the beginning of A.S.T.I.A.'s true Reign. Fall The fall of A.S.T.I.A. came about suddenly but lasted for days. Korvax's death had angered Scorch enough to literally turn hundreds of guards to ash. While his immediate threat caught the attention of A.S.T.I.A., Jessica, Ben, and Aaron fought their way into the H.Q. from the south while Tom, Nathan, and Rosie fought their way into the base from the North. Eventually the entire nation attacked in a massive uprising against the oppressive rule. All superhumans that had been in hiding emerged to fight as well. Even those that had previously been in capitivity killed their captors and escaped into the fray. By the time the infamous battle was over, Samuel Ryan, thousands of A.S.T.I.A. soldiers/guards, Humans, and Sergeant Axel were dead. This was the "official" of A.S.T.I.A. Aftermath The nation went through a tough period of deciding the next president and raising the nation from the ashes of A.S.T.I.A. All superhumans that hadn't been able to free themselves were freed and the nation went through a long grieving and reconstruction period. The League's base was built directly over the the A.S.T.I.A. H.Q. in an ironic twist and equality was re-established. Legacy The fall of A.S.T.I.A. caused a lot of splinter violent groups to form. Many were created by soldiers who had survived the fall. Many of the groups tried and failed to avenge their comrades and restart A.S.T.I.A. The organization also marked a dark era in the world's history and shamed the nation. Many of the other worlds nation faulted America for the immense casualties and destruction of property. Weapons A.S.T.I.A. created the powerful machine that would later become the PowerSap Device. Mantra's